


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°136 : « Sérénité »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [136]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Legends Never Die, Rare picture of Mara being quiet, This text belongs in a museum x'), writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Grâce à la méditation Jedi, Mara Jade trouve enfin l'apaisement.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°136 : « Sérénité »

**Author's Note:**

> Après le génial Wes Janson, continuons dans les bons personnages, avec Mara Jade :)

Plongée dans une profonde méditation Jedi, Mara se sentait sereine, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie.

La transe était bienfaisante. La jeune femme sentait la crispation habituelle de ses muscles disparaître. Sa respiration ralentissait agréablement, de même que son rythme cardiaque.

Connectée à la Force, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien ne pouvait venir perturber son être conscient. Tous les problèmes avaient été mis à la porte, mais ils ne tentaient même pas de tambouriner.

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne puisse jamais s'arrêter. Sa vie trépidante ne lui manquait pas une seule seconde.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme c'est agréable de voir Mara pour une fois apaisée :D


End file.
